Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. Second batteries are used in the form of single batteries or in the form of a unit cell module by connecting a plurality of batteries in a single unit according to the type of applied external device that is to be used with the unit.
A unit cell module has a structure in which a plurality of cells are combined, and thus safety and operational efficiency of the unit cell module may be lowered when the voltage balance between the cells is not maintained due to overvoltage of some of the cells. Thus, a means or mechanism for detecting and controlling voltage balancing between cells is necessary, and such devices or the like are generally included inside a unit battery module to maintain voltage balancing between cells.
However, when such devices are included in a unit battery module fail, the cell module may have to be disassembled to control voltage balancing of each cell. Therefore, taking appropriate action in emergency situations may be difficult.